A Twist in my Story
by Mooon River and Me
Summary: Despite the rocky start that Percy and Annabeth get on, will their hatred turn into something resembling more of...oh I don't know, love? This doesn't have anything to do with the Greeks, completely modern. T because I'm paronoid. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fellow readers/writers! This is the start of a longer story that I'm really excited about doing. This is the first time I've been legit excited since doing Forever. I really think it's decent..at least I hope so. The title has nothing to do with the song by Secondhand Serendade, but I liked it for a title, so here we are.**

**I would LOVE it if you would review! I love reviews, they make my day. If you have any suggestions either or requests, just leave me them in a review.**

**I didn't proofread this...I probably should've...**

**I do not own PJO or anything accompanied with it...otherwise I'd be freaking rich and writing my real novels, not just fanfic. Don't get me wrong, I love fanfic, it's just... I yearn to write my first novel.**

**I really hope you like it! **

**~ Mooon River and Me **

**Annabeth POV**

_"There's only one way, to say, three words, for you. I lo-" _my alarm clock rang out until my hand found the snooze button. Huh. Real shame, I liked that song. Oh well. I'm getting up way earlier than normal, so not even one song that I sort of semi like will make this better. It's 5:30 am and I'm getting up. On a Saturday. I put my pillow over my face and groan. Five minutes later, my alarm goes off again, just in case I didn't get up. This time I turn it off for good.

I pull the pillow off my face and sit up. I take my bearings in, even though I know exactly where I am. On my right is my desk, piled up with papers upon papers of school work, architecture, writing, you name it. I even think I see a break up note from my ex. I wonder why that of all things is still lingering around in my room. To my left is my closet full of lots of clothes. I look down and see my adorable little black pug, Elphaba. Yes, the Elphaba from Wicked. What can I say, I enjoy good theater.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and stand up. I walk over to my dresser in the corner and pull out a bra and some underwear. Then I proceed to pad over to the bathroom. I've already closed the door and turned on the heat when I remember the most important thing. Music. Oops! I quickly grab my iPod and iHome and blast out some of my favorites.

Half an hour later, I emerge from the shower into the humid mist that surrounds my body and fogs up my mirror. I wrap myself if a white, fluffy towel and do the same to my hair. Singing along to my music I go back into my room, dragging my tunes with me. I hope mom and dad aren't awake. They knew I had to get up super early this morning.

I walked in and turned on the lights. Elphaba whined and covered her eyes with her paw. I smiled and then proceeded to blow dry my hair. As its natural curls popped out, I smiled to myself. This would be a good hair day. Always helpful when going to an interview.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that? So, it's always been my dream to go to this super amazing school. Maybe you've heard of it? Stanford. Yeah, it's kind of my dream. The problem? Well it's real hard to get into. Like, really competitive. But, it's been my dream for so long, I don't know if even a letter saying I didn't get accepted would stop me.

This interview is totally important, as you know, so I brought out the few make up items I own. I dabbed on a little mascara and put on a touch of lip gloss. I then went over to my closet and brought out my black flippy skirt. I don't really know how to describe it, other than the flippy skirt. I've called it that for the longest time. I then grabbed a blue blouse and a black jacket to put over it. On one side of my hair, I pinned back a few curls and put in some earrings. I looked pretty darn professional if I do say so myself.

By the time I'm ready to go, it's 6:30. The interview is at nine, so I'll have plenty of time to go get breakfast before I begin the hour and a half drive into the city: just as planned.

I walked into Starbucks just as it turned seven. I ordered a blueberry muffin and a mocha latte, handed the cashier a few bills, and walked to wait for my coffee. The bell over the door rang and I looked up to see a guy about my age walk in, shaking snowflakes out of his hair. It was March, but we were having some late snow. He had sea green eyes that were framed in perfect black lashes. His obsidian hair hung slightly above his eyes. He had lips so perfect, they would've made Aphrodite jealous. He was dressed in nice black dress pants and some shiny black shoes. He wore a plain white shirt with a black tie and a black jacket covering it. Despite the fact that his face seemed to fit the age of around 18, he looked like a business tycoon.

"Last call for a mocha latte!" the Starbucks employee called out, getting flustered. I quickly hopped up and averted my eyes from the mysterious stranger. I mumbled an apology and walked back to my table with my coffee and muffin and started to read my book. I was reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ for the seventeenth time. I was addicted. I was lost in the book when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see the mysterious boy smiling down at me holding a cup of coffee.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he said charmingly.

"Um…sure why not," I say putting down my book, carefully marking my page.

"Oh! I didn't mean to make you stop reading. _To Kill a Mockingbird._ I've read it three times myself. How many times have you read it?" he asks.

"Um…maybe three or four," I say not wanting to sound like a complete idiot. I mean, who reads a book seventeen times?

"So, what's your name?" he asks.

"Annabeth," I reply with a smile. "And you?"

"I'm Percy," Percy says. He seems pretty decent. I was about to ask where he was going so early in the morning, when he got a text. He looked at it and his face got all scrunched up, like he was angry. It was kind of cute.

"Damn. That's my dad. I've got to go home. Well, it was nice meeting you…Annabeth," he says, putting a space between my name and the rest of his sentence. When he says my name, a smile creeps on his face, and I blush for some unknown reason.

"Yeah, nice meeting you too," I say as he heads out the door into the cold. I watch him as he climbs into a beat up Prius. He sees me still watching him and smirks. He raises his hand in a farewell and I mimic the action.

I look at my watch after he's pulled out of the parking lot. It's seven fifteen; I should probably get a move on. I hop into my yellow Mini Cooper and head off. Right as I'm exiting onto the interstate, a yellow Mustang pulls up behind me. Cute car: I've always wanted one. My admiration stops there. This guy, whoever he is, is riding my tail the entire way. If there's one thing I can't stand it's people who do that. I decide to make his life hell, so I go slower, but I keep up with the car in front of me so he can't go around. If he switches lanes, so do I.

As I get off at my desired exit, so does this punk. Well, I'm still going to give him hell. I continue a slow descent into the city, with him honking, swerving, and riding my tail all the way to the office where I'll be meeting for my interview. Man, if cars could have fits, this one was having a mother of one. As I turned into the parking lot, so did this guy. Weird. I hope I didn't just piss off one of my interviewers. As I step out of my car, so does he. There's something about the strut and the black hair that looks too familiar. As he turns around, my mouth falls open.

This punk was Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

"You?" I gasped out staring at Percy in open mouthed shock. His face mimicked mine. His eyes were bulging at the sight of me and his mouth was so wide open, someone could probably fit their fist in there. "You…but…I mean…how…why…punk…what…" I stuttered out before I stomped my foot in frustration, closed my eyes, and forced myself to speak a complete sentence. "You were the one riding my tail and throwing a fit the entire way here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"And you were the butt hole who slowed down and deliberately made sure I couldn't pass you? Wow…and to think I was actually into you an hour ago," he says, finishing his sentence in complete condescension.

"To think, I thought there was actually one decent guy in this city that enjoys good literature," I retorted. "Why are you even driving that, you got into a Prius," I say scowling at him.

"My dad wanted me to look as good as possible for the interview," he said looking down.

"Wait…you're applying to Stanford? How can anyone as inconsiderate and rude as you even hope to get into a decent college like that?" I practically spit the words at him like venom.

"Well at least I'm not a bitch who gives people a crappy time on the road," he retorts back, his face reddening in anger.

"Me? Giving people a hard time on the road? I think it's time to take a look in the mirror honey bun," I say as condescending as I possibly can. "Of course, you think you'll get into Stanford. Pretty little rich boy probably has daddy watching his every move. Daddy wants me to take the fancy little mustang. Daddy wants me to go to Stanford. Well, screw you and daddy; the day you get accepted into Stanford will be the day I lose faith in humanity!" I practically scream at him. I then proceed to stomp into the building.

He doesn't come up for at least five minutes. I'm sitting in the waiting room reading my book again when I see him sulk in. He takes one look at me and turns away. If looks could kill, I'd be reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes. Unfortunately, there are no seats left besides the one next to me. Of course. He walks over and throws himself in the chair and crosses his arms, looking the other way. What. A. Baby. I give a little laugh under my breath.

"What was that?" he asks looking at me with a withering stare. I match his look and simply reply, "Nothing."

He gives a little "humph" under his breath but continues to look the other direction. Whatever. I'm just going to ignore him and focus on my interview. I don't need him as a distraction.

Despite my resolve to forget him, it doesn't work out as well as I anticipated. The chairs were pretty close together and our arms would occasionally brush up against one another. Every time this happened, I recoiled instantly, feeling as if an electrical shock went through my body. Somehow, this shock wasn't uncomfortable, it was more…exciting. I don't know, maybe I'm hallucinating. Then there was his smell. It smelled faintly of a Hollister store, which I despise. But, I do kind of like their male cologne. Screw this I have to get away from him as soon as possible.

The names are slowly called by a woman in the doorway until there is no one left but me and Percy. I've already finished the book, so I sit with my legs crossed looking out the window in front of me. The buildings fascinate me. I wish I could redesign them to my liking. I'm still gazing out the window, lost in thought, when suddenly Percy says something that jolts me from my mind.

"Why do you even want to go to Stanford? I mean, you could go anywhere, I _have_ to go. Nine generations of my family have already gone. Why can't you go to Colombia or something?" he asks glaring at me.

I stare at him blankly for a few seconds until I finally say, "Stanford has been my dream since I was nine. I've always known what I want to study: architecture. They have a really good program, and I'm not letting anyone stop me, not even you," I finish narrowing my eyes at him. He opens his mouth to reply, but at that time, the woman comes back out.

"Annabeth Chase," she calls, "It's time for your interview."

The interview went really well! The interviewers seemed to really like me and be interested in what I'd done so far. I really thought I had a good chance of getting in. I walked out into the waiting room to brag to Percy, only to find that he was gone. He must've been in his own interview. Why did I want to speak to him anyway? I walked out more confused than ever.

I'd like to tell you that's the last I saw of him, but I'd be a liar then.

He didn't go to my school, which was a perk, but I still saw him around New York, wondering if he ever saw me. Once, I walked into a bookstore and saw him looking at _Oliver Twist_, the exact book I'd gone in there to buy. Nope, this wasn't happening. Before they could even greet me, I turned on my heel and waltzed out.

Another time he was in Starbucks sitting at the exact table where we met. I had already gone up to the counter, ordered, and paid when I looked around and saw him reading none other than _To Kill a Mockingbird._ I rushed out without getting my beverage.

I hate to say it, but I might be…I don't know…_frightened_ of encountering him again. I don't want to see that little jerk ever again and yet, I feel like I need to see him. I don't know why. He's a low life, self righteous, stupid, big headed, rich, daddy's boy! I shouldn't have anything to do with him!

But, as luck, destiny, or misfortune would have it, we will see one another again.

Weeks went by. Then months. It was well into June before I got my acceptance letter to Stanford. By May, I'd given up hope of ever getting accepted. I was so excited I ran out and bought twelve new books, seven new movies, and thirteen new CD's.

Yes, I'm an extreme dork, but I know how to party…in my own little way.

By the time August came around, I was so excited I was practically bouncing everywhere I went. I would be getting on a plane the next morning and heading to Stanford. I was so excited. I could even bring Elphaba! I had everything packed and ready.

I woke up at noon the next afternoon, something I hadn't done since I was twelve probably. My flight didn't leave until seven, so I was good. I went around the city visiting a few of my favorite places one last time until I came back for Thanksgiving. At five, I come back home, load up my trunks, say goodbye to mom and dad, and head for the New York airport.

I get through check in perfectly and head to board my plain. As a going away present, my parents got me a first class ticket, something that is a real gift. They know how much I hate flying coach and they are doing their best to make me comfortable. I walk toward my seat, looking for it in the isles and smiling politely at the flight attendants who pass me. I look at the top and find my number. When I look down to who I'll be sitting next to, I drop my luggage in shock.

Percy. I'm sitting next to him? Why? In God's name why did I have to encounter him! I was so close! I'm leaving town and…wait, so is he. And this is a one way to California. So that means…

"You got accepted too?" he asks looking at me in shock. Well, there goes my hope that he won't recognize me.

"Yes," I reply simply. I try and lug my bag into the compartment above, but it's far too heavy. I'm struggling and trying my best not to show it, but it just won't do. I set it down and start looking for someone to help me. Suddenly, I feel it lifted out of my grasp. I look around and see Percy lifting it up into the compartment above.

"What are you-" I ask, but stop when he puts it up. He mutters something under his breath that sounds an awful lot like "all the people to help and you don't look straight in front of you." Perhaps I have been a bit unfair.

"Thank you," I manage to say stiffly. At first, he says nothing, but then he begins to laugh.

"Wow. That was hard for you to say, wasn't it?" He asks laughing at me. I don't particularly see what's so funny.

"So, are you stalking me now?" I ask.

"No," he says, still laughing. "We must just be sitting together by, oh, I don't know, _destiny_," he says wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Excuse me, but aren't you forgetting you hate me?" I ask indignantly. I mean, I avoided him for a whole summer.

"Oh, I don't hate you," he assures me. "I'm…intrigued by you. You see, most people don't have the guts to piss off a driver in a Mustang, nor the looks as you miss. Apparently, they don't have the brains either, seeing as you got accepted into Stanford. I'm quite interested in you. And to be perfectly honest, you scare me, and not much does. Besides flying," he finishes. Now, it's my turn to laugh.

"You? Afraid of flying? Wow. You learn something new every day," I say, laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" he says defensively. "Flight is a legitimate fear! We could crash or be shot down out of the sky or…" he doesn't continue because tears are now flowing from my eyes I'm laughing so hard. He glares at me and then looks back out the window. I calm myself just before the pilot announces we'll be taking off.

"Oh, God," he mutters under his breath. He reaches next to me and grabs my hand. For some reason, this makes butterflies come into my stomach. Weird. What's even weirder is that, for some reason, I find myself comforting him. I put my other hand on top of his and tell him to just calm down. His eyes are shut so tight; I fear the lids may break off. For some reason, I reach out and smooth his hair back. He just grips my hand with his other one.

When we're finally in the air, his grip slackens and his eyes open. Still, he doesn't take his hand away from mine. I'm kind of okay with this for some reason.

For the next six hours, we talk a little bit on the plane. At around nine, after dinner, I feel my eyes drooping. He can tell. With a little nudge, he pulls me onto his shoulder. I raise my eyebrows questioningly, but he just says, "Don't get any wise ideas, I just know that you're tired and I don't want you falling in the isle," he says. I try to believe this, but when he begins stroking my hair, I wonder if there is something else going on. Still, I succumb to sleep and drift into a peaceful slumber.

Stanford is great. I'm standing in front of campus right now, simply taking in the wonder of it. Percy is next to me, unloading our luggage from the cab we took from the airport. He jolts me out of my fantasy of this wonderful school and leads me over to registration. It takes a little while, but we finally get through. I head off to draw a few rough drafts while he heads to his dorm. I simply sketch the buildings I see and marvel at what I'll be taught here.

It's dinner time when I head back to my dorm. I walk in and see some familiar looking luggage. My eyebrows scrunch together and then my eyes get big with shock when I hear an all too familiar voice say, "Well, well, well…looks like we're rooming together."  
>No. This has to be a mistake. I knew that the campus was really lax on rules and put boys and girls to room together, but I never imagined, never <em>dreamed<em> we'd be put together. There must be hundreds, no thousands of students here, and I get him.

I quickly rifle through the packet I was given containing roommate information. I hadn't bothered to look at it earlier, but now that I was looking at his name, printed there in black, even his presence wasn't enough to prove to me this was really happening. But, it was time to face the facts: they were right there.

My roommate is Percy Jackson.

**So I'm really sorry if there are typo's I didn't proofread…I know I needed too.**

**Also, sorry if this chapter ended kind of abruptly, it's almost one and I wanted to get to bed, but I also wanted to finish this chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think so far in a review! It would mean ever so much to me!**

**Love you all!**

**~Mooon River and Me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV**

I slammed by book shut loud enough to make Elphaba jump up and look at me accusingly. I wasn't focusing my attention on her though. My eyes were narrowed looking to the left of me. I was in my dorm, sitting on my bed trying to study for my first Greek Mythology test tomorrow, but I was finding the slurping noises next to me kind of distracting.

The first month of school had passed by. I was getting along really well in all of my classes, but not so much outside of them. Everywhere I went, it seemed as though Percy was constantly there! We had every class together. Every. Single. One. I went to the administration office to see if I could change anything around and, believe it or not, I couldn't! They didn't even leave an opening in case I was put in the wrong class! I stormed out of the office in a blind rage and went back to my dorm only to find Percy making out with some hoe bag.

This happened often. Almost every day after class he would come up here and practically rape some slut. Luckily, I hadn't been in the room where any of the actual raping part occurred, though I was still convinced it happened despite his earnest refutes. Almost every day, it was a new one he was groping. When I talked to him about this, he said it was his way of "winding down" and then promptly asked if I wanted to try it out.

I'm pleased to say the red mark my hand left on his face lasted four hours.

Today, I was in a particularly bad mood. I'd seen this tramp before. She had frizzy red hair and insisted on walking around as if she owned the place. When I asked her name, she proclaimed it was "Rachel Elizabeth Dare" as if giving me a first name wouldn't have been enough. She looked like a prostitute. She wore skin tight leather skirts that went about two inches past her butt. Her shirts were so low, I was worried about her boobs flying out and killing someone, not to mention they were skin tight as well, and showed midriff. Hello, midriff is the skankiest thing ever!

Anyway, I was looking over at them going at it on his bed, while I was trying to study. That was it. Something inside me snapped. I didn't have to take this! This was my dorm too! Nonchalantly, I walked over to the sink and filled a pitcher with ice cold water. I walked over to where a plant, a fichus I think, was by his bed and looked at him. His eyes were open, studying me suspiciously. I gave him a wink and then proceeded to dump the whole thing on them.

Her whiny shriek pierced the quiet room.

"Why would you do that?" she whined in a squeaky voice. Damn she was ugly. Too much eye make up for the fat hoe. Hmm. Not a bad nickname.

"Either get the fat hoe out or the next water will be scalding hot…sounds better, feels a hell of a lot worse," I said to Percy, ignoring the fat hoe's question. When I uttered her new nickname, fat hoe opened her mouth wide in shock and stared at me. Percy, however, sensing danger took her by the hand and said:  
>"Sorry, Rachel, we'll have to continue this another time," and with that he shoved her out the door. I stomped back to my bed and flopped down to give studying another attempt.<p>

"I don't see why you're the one mad," I heard Percy say somewhere to my left. "I was the one who just got water dumped on me."  
>"Yeah, well, you deserved it!" is my only retort.<p>

He chuckles a bit and says, "Probably."

"Probably? What kind of remark is that? If you knew you deserved it, then why are you mad at me?"

"I never said I was mad."  
>"You're…you're not mad at me?" I question confusedly. I just dumped about a gallon of water on him, his bed, and fat hoe. Who wouldn't be mad?<br>"Nah, it probably won't be the last time I get water dumped on me either. I was being kind of rude. Nice nickname by the way. She is a hoe. The 'fat' is a good touch too. That midriff should _not_ be hanging out," he says chuckling.

"If you think so lowly of her, why do you assault her and girls identical to her? Why not go for someone with a little more…class. You could get a better girl, I know you could," I proclaim. I'm not sure how this got to me telling him he could do better, but I'm not going to back down. If he wasn't such a womanizer I might…no that's crazy. He's a womanizer anyhow, so it doesn't really matter.

"The girls I like don't give a damn about me," he said bluntly.

"So you use these sluts for sex?"

"No one said any sex was going on. You just assumed, even though I told you I'd never have sex with those girls. I may make out with people a lot but I don't sleep around," he finishes.

I stare at him blankly. I cannot believe this. First off, how did the conversation turn to sex? Oh yeah, that's right, I said he used girls for it. But if what I was hearing was true, I believe Percy is a…is a _virgin_. No way. There is no way Mr. Hot-shot-hoe-making-out-with-bad-boy-sexy-Percy wasn't getting any. Wait, did I say sexy? I mean, mysterious or curious or…forget it. I'm done trying to explain myself.

"Well, you have to admit, you do seem the type to…you know. Sleep around."

He laughs under his breath and mumbles "Don't I though…"He then looks at me for a second and then walks slowly over to my bed where I'm sitting. At that moment, I'm instantly aware of all that is going on around me. I have my book half open on page 149 with my pen in my hand. My notes are sprawled out on the bed next to me. I'm wearing my pink Victoria's Secret sweats and an old t-shirt for a high school play I did, _You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown._ He approaches me in black sweats and a white v neck shirt. His eyes peer into mine curiously, as if looking at an interesting science experiment. I feel trapped, helpless to do anything but look into his stormy sea green eyes. Very slowly, his hands reach for my face. Without my consent, my hands follow a track of their own and reach for his wrists. They grip on tightly as he slowly tilts his head towards mine. He brushes back some blonde curls from my face and his thumb slowly brushes my cheek bone. He leans his forehead into mine. I can feel his breath fan across my face. He inhales deeply…and then he pulls back letting my hands drop limply to my lap where I've abandon my pen and notebook. He grabs his jacket and leaves the door.

For some unknown reason, God only knows why, I begin to cry.

**A/N:** What do you think? I didn't mean for it to end so abruptly or like that, but my hands just started typing and this happened. I'm not sure what to think about it. You should tell me what you think so far by leaving me a review. I would greatly appreciate it! Please, please oh please review! Love you all for reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

When I first walked into my dorm after the little…um…_incident_, I was shocked. Not to mention hurt, betrayed, and saddened. I don't know entirely what is wrong with me either. I mean, you think Percy Jackson, you think womanizer. Who in their right mind would fall for that? This girl right here. Then again, maybe I wasn't in my right mind. I feel myself falling for this boy who I know is no good and I don't stop myself. I just let myself fall. Then, when I walk in and see him doing his afternoon homework (a.k.a. Rachel Elizabeth Dare) and I get all choked up. I should know better than this. I knew he would do this again, why am I surprised?

What is wrong with me?  
><strong>Percy POV<strong>

How did this conversation turn into a "who did who" conversation? I mean, I haven't had sex, something I don't promote that much, but that doesn't mean I'm a man whore. I guess I can see where she gets it though.

"The girls I like don't give a damn about me," I hear myself saying blankly. Little does she know, that "girls" should be made "girl." I only like one girl, and it's obvious she thinks as little as me as possible. She doesn't know that I saw her run out of that bookshop when she saw me, or that whenever I sat at our Starbucks table reading her favorite book that I was secretly hoping she would walk in. When she finally did, she didn't notice me staring, neither did she stay long. The second she laid eyes on me, she bolted. She must hate me.

Then came that day on the plane. She was the most breathtaking girl I'd ever seen, even when she is ticked off at me. I was so nervous when we took off, but not too nervous to notice that, while not only letting me grip her hand, she also gripped mine and smoothed back some of my hair. She fell asleep on my shoulder willingly. She's rooming with me. She dumped water on my and Rachel. She has to feel _something_.

"So you use these sluts for sex?" she questions incredulously, bringing me back to earth from my thoughts.

"No one said any sex was going on. You just assumed, even though I told you I'd never have sex with those girls. I may make out with people a lot but I don't sleep around." Damn. There goes my virgin secret. She has to know now that I'm not nearly as much as a stud as I put on. Then again, maybe this is a good thing.

She just stares at me blankly for about thirty seconds and then says, "Well, you have to admit, you do seem the type to…you know. Sleep around," for some reason she blushes after she says this. I find this funny, so I lightly laugh while muttering "Don't I though…"

I then suddenly become interested in her. I don't know why, but I'm playing it cool for some reason around this girl. My charm has to be working: it's never failed me once. I approach her slowly, almost as if not to scare her. When I'm about a half a foot from being on top of her, I stop. I see her eyes widen in surprise at the suddenly close proximity of our bodies. I put my hands slowly up to her face and she winds her fragile hands around my wrists. Using my left hand, I brush back some curls from her face and rub her cheek bone. I lean my forehead into hers and exhale deeply. At that moment, she closes her eyes and succumbs completely to me.

It's then that I realize why she's different, why I can't rush into this like normal: she's special. God only knows if I'm right in saying this, but she might be _the one_ as corny as that sounds. I can't seduce the one into this simply by using boyish charm and good looks. I can't make her do something she wouldn't normally do, because then she would be identical to the other girls I loath so much. She has to stay the way she is. So, regretfully, I pull back, grab my jacket, and walk out the door. Out of my peripheral vision, I can see her staring blankly at me, as if not believing what I just did.

I rushed out of there before I broke down. I walked out to a random bench and slumped down. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:30 at night. No one was out anymore but me, which meant it was safe to just put my head in my hands and sob.

* * *

><p>The next day when I got back to my dorm I found Rachel waiting for me outside. I just felt tired, mentally and physically. I hadn't cried in six years since my parents split and I just let it all out last night. But, I needed a distraction, so I let her in and we got down to business as I buried my misery in something light and superficial. It all seemed okay.<p>

That is, until she walked in.

When the door opened, Rachel didn't stop but I ceased my movements for a second to look up. She was just standing there, shocked and upset splayed all over her face. She looked at me with betrayal and her bottom lip quivered like she was about to cry. My heart broke then and there.

She slammed the door right as I shoved Rachel off of me. Her protests were soon silenced by me speaking.

"Rachel, this has to end. Now. I'm sorry for the abruptness, but you don't need to be here. Go out and find someone better than me, I'm…I'm no longer available," I get out with difficultly. If this is going to make her upset, then it's not worth doing anymore. As Rachel storms out the door, I bury my head in my hands and think one thing.

What is wrong with me?

**Annabeth POV**

I rushed out of the door and felt the tears flow freely down my face. I didn't stop until I hit the fresh air of the outdoors. I stood there for a moment, blinking tears out of my eyes, until I heard someone storming down the stairs. For some reason, I found it necessary to hide behind the nearby pole. Good thing I did too, because two seconds later, Rachel Elizabeth Dare stormed out of the door, pulling her shirt up over her ample cleavage. She was muttering and storming about and I couldn't help but wonder what happened. Whatever. It wasn't my problem. I had bigger things to worry about now, not to mention contacting a psychiatrist, because there is obviously something wrong with me.

I slumped down against the pole I was hiding behind and just started crying. I put my head in my hands and blocked out everything else. Which is probably why I didn't notice her standing there until she blocked out the entire sun.

"Oh no, honey. This is about a boy isn't it? They are the worst, most of them. Not all, but it takes a pretty well trained eye and lots of heartbreak to get through the jerks. Plus, if you're like me, and you just choose dirtbags by choice…oh boy that can get bad. I was pushed out of a moving car once! Oh, honey don't cry, don't cry," I hear this girl babbling on above me and then I feel a pair of slender arms wrap around me. I don't know who this is, or why she's being so kind, but I'm grateful. I just sit there for a moment, stunned, until I slowly cry again.

"C'mon, she doesn't need this honey, no one wants an intruder on their personal life," I hear another voice above me say, this one male.

"Hush, you, have you ever been a girl? Honestly, I don't know why the phrase is 'grow a pair' because it should be 'get a vagina' because being a girl is so much freaking harder! She needs this, trust me," the girl replies. At the mention of the word need, I begin to laugh a little, then a lot more. It made me think of something a girl had posted on my facebook wall back home. See, a year ago, I was really big into the Hunger Games. Like, I was obsessed. So, she posted a picture on my wall that had Peeta making the goofiest face saying "I need Katniss like I knead bread!" and I just thought it was the funniest thing ever. It started out as small giggles then into hysterical laughter. My sad tears had now turned into tears of laughter. My sides were burning from laughter and I couldn't see the girls face clearly because of my blurred vision. She and the boy laughed a little not really getting the joke. When I'd finally calmed down enough, she talked again.

"Hey there, I'm Thalia and this is Luke, my fiancé. We're both juniors here and we can give you some advice. Especially me, because, no offense to him, but I've been through more dirtbag boys than you can imagine. Plus, I'm a naturally good listener and an excellent advice giver," she brags proudly. I look closer at her and decide she seems perfectly nice. She's wearing all black, with a hint of dark purple to accent her look just enough so she doesn't look emo, but someone not to be messed with. It also helps that also, unlike the emo's, she is wearing a well fitting skirt and top instead of baggy jeans and sweatshirts. Her hair went to her earlobes and was spiky at the ends. She had lots of dark make up on, but she looked naturally beautiful. Luke looked like your typical California boy: deep tan, blond hair, blue eyes. Thalia also had blue eyes, but they were electric where as his were sky blue. They made an attractive couple.

"I'm Annabeth," I say extending a hand. "And yeah, being a girl is hard. I'm not really one for dirtbags, but there is this guy. This…insufferable, annoying, cocky, stubborn, self righteous, rich, stupid, player…magnificent…wonderful…intuitive…smart, amazing boy and he's just so annoying and stupid…and yet I fell for him."

Thalia looks at me pitying and then begins speaking again. "Oh, those are the worst! The ones where you know they're bad, but you just fall anyway! I've had my share of those, believe me. It never gets any easier, especially when you never fall for dirtbags or bad boys. Who is this anyway?"

When she mentions bad boys, I have a flash of…unpleasantness. A hand flashing toward me. Someone screaming at me. A threat on my life. Testifying at court. A face behind bars. But then, I'm pulled back into reality as she poses this question. I don't know her, so I'm not sure I'll open up too much just yet, but I'll definitely leave room for opening up.

"Um, no offense, but I don't normally tell people about my personal life right off the bat. I especially don't start sobbing against a telephone pole. I'm sorry. But, I would like to make some friends here. I mean, all I know is my lame roommate, so it would be nice to know…someone," I say hopefully. She claps her hands in happiness.

"Excellent! We were just going out to dinner with a few friends. You must come join us," she invites warmly. I automatically know that I'm going to like her. So, very impulsively, I walk with her to go meet these friends and have dinner.

* * *

><p>By the time I get back, it's past eleven and I can still see the lights on under our door. I take a deep breath and walk in.<p>

Percy is sitting at the desk, studying. When I walk in, he looks up and begins saying something before I cut him off.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but obviously we just…aren't going to be anything more than…acquaintances. So…I just won't speak to you or anything okay? I'll leave you alone. Okay?"

He stares at me for a moment, and then nods his head silently. He swallows and then continues studying, although his eyes are frozen on the same space. I ignore this like the jerk I am and go on studying my own stuff.

* * *

><p>Months pass like that. We get through winter and are well into spring before we even speak again. I'm hanging out with Thalia on a regular basis, sometimes accompanied by Luke. They have slowly become my best friends, so much so, that by winter, I've told Thalia that the guy who hurt me was Percy Jackson. She was shocked when I told her, then she walked over to me and gave me a hug, saying he was the worst. She'd heard horror stories about him and that I was better off without him.<p>

The feeling was much harder to shake off for me.

Every day, I'd come back and see him sitting there, studying, doing homework, watching television. I didn't see any hoes again, something I found odd and reassuring at the same time. He'd nod at me every day, acknowledging my presence, and then go back to what he was doing. I knew I'd requested this, but I was miserable.

Then came April seventh. I was sitting in our dorm in the early afternoon, studying when I got a text from Thalia. _"Hang out at The Bricks?" _was all it said. The Bricks was a bookstore that we both were obsessed with. My books had multiplied a hundred fold, or so it felt like since we'd discovered it. _"Can't," _I replied, _"Studying for Greek Mythology. Looks like Jackson's doing the same." "Give him hell for me!"_ was all she said. I snorted in laughter and Percy looked over at me. "Sorry," I mumbled, looking back at my book, my face flushed.

Percy turned back to his studying and shifted around in his chair a lot, almost as if trying to decide if he should do something or not. He cleared his throat multiple times before saying "Whatcha studying?"

I just stared at him for a minute before shaking my head to clear my thoughts and saying "Greek Mythology."

"Me too," was all he said. Then, after another minute, he said "So, I hate asking this, considering, you know, you hate me and all, but can you help me study? I just can't get them down completely."

"Alright…" I said slowly, not even bothering to say that I didn't hate him, I was more afraid of what he could do to me emotionally. I was not sure what exactly he was asking for. A truce? Something more? There was no way to know, but to dive in and find out.

* * *

><p>Our laughter filled up the room two hours later as he said something stupid, yet again. He really was bad at Greek Mythology, not that I'd ever say that to his face. He'd just gotten Hectate mixed up with Circe, yet again. As our laughter died down, he looked up into my eyes, green into grey. I still felt a slight smile on my face, and I had the strangest feeling. Almost as if his eyes, boring into mine, were the only thing keeping me tethered to this earth.<p>

"Um, okay let's move on," I said looking back down at my book and finding myself still on this earth despite the break in eye contact. He let out a _pfft_ noise.

"I'm tired of studying, it's all I've been doing in the past week and a half," he said. "Now, it's almost six thirty and I'm starving. Do you want to…um do you want to maybe go get some dinner? You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable," he rushes out, looking down.

"No, no you're absolutely right, dinner sounds amazing right now. I haven't really eaten real food in a week or two. I've been really cracking down on my classes I guess. Let me just grab my wallet and—"

"Not a chance, I'm paying," he says.

"Percy, really it's okay—"

"I insist," he says with finality. I guess there's really no point in arguing, so I head out the door with him into his yellow Mustang convertible. It's a surprisingly warm day, so he puts the top down. When he turns on the radio, he says, "You can plug your iPod in, I left mine in our dorm."

I plug my iPod in only to find it playing none other than The Beatles. He laughs and cranks it up so that people within a five yard radius of us are starting. Completely ignorant of this, I laugh and sing along loudly.

Twenty minutes later we are pulling into Red Lobster. I try to protest, saying that it's too expensive and he shouldn't take me here because I'll completely suck all his money away from him. In response, he points to the yellow car sitting behind us. That shut me up fast and I settled for a thank you.

We walked in and I immediately saw the brown haired hostess begin to check him out. Seriously, her eyes traveled from his head to his toes and right back up again. He was oblivious to this…or so I thought.

"Table for two please," he said as he approached her. She chewed on her pen with a smirk on her face and batted her eyelashes like a twelve year old trying to flirt. She told us to wait a minute while she got the menu. Before I knew what was happening, Percy is bending down whispering in my ear, "Just play along please, and I may be able to escape this with minimal damage," and then he promptly follows the hostess, but not before he snakes his arm around my waist. Catching on, I laid my head on his shoulder. I tried to ignore the cha cha my heart started doing.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment," the hostess said, her look suddenly turning sour. As she stalked away, we both burst out laughing. Our waitress came up moments later and did the same head to toes check out. Percy reached over and grabbed my hand and I grabbed his with the top of mine.

"Hi, I'm Valerie and I will be your waitress this evening," she said, not looking at our entwined hands. "What can I get you to drink tonight?" she asks.

"Hmm, I'll have a cherry coke. Buttercup, what will you have darling?" he asks me, pouring on the sickly sweetness. I giggle girlishly, which feels very wrong, and reply, "Honeybun, you know I love coke," I reply, trying not to laugh at the glare the waitress is giving me.

"So one cherry coke for me and a regular coke for my love monkey," he says. I try to hard not to laugh at this ridiculous new nick name for me. She nods curtly and stalks away.

"Love monkey?" I manage between gasps of laughter. "Seriously, we probably just made her spit in our drinks."

"I swear, I just get so tired of everyone hitting on me everywhere I go," he says, suddenly serious.

"Does it happen often?"

"No, only when I step out into public," he says sarcastically. "But you never did," he says, eyes boring into mine again. We just sit there for a minute, staring at each other, hand still entwined. "I'm grateful for you accompanying me tonight. You have no idea how long I've wanted to just…speak to you. I mean, I wish you didn't hate me because I really think we just got off to the wrong start."

I sit there for a moment and just stare out ahead of me, not quite knowing what to say. He looks down and clears his throat when I suddenly say, "I don't."

He looks at me confused before saying "Don't what?"

"I don't hate you. I never did. I was just…afraid of you. I mean I didn't think you were going to hurt me or anything," I hurry on because he was giving me the most incredulous look I'd seen. "But in a way I was. That…that _night_," I said emphasizing night so he knew what I meant. He nodded in acknowledgment. "I just…didn't know what happened. I was afraid. I…this is going to sound childish and I honestly don't know why I'm being so blasted honest with you, but I'm halfway there so I should finish…I cried that night and I'm not even sure why. That was the first time I'd cried, really cried in…years at least. And a person I barely knew caused this. It scared me. So, I did what I naturally always do: I pushed you away."

He looks at me for one hundred and seven seconds; I counted, before saying something. "I didn't want you to be like the others."

I blink. "The others? Like the movie?"

He laughs and says, "No, the…the _fat hoes_ of the world. If I would've proceeded that night, you would've been indistinguishable from the others. You wouldn't've been special. You wouldn't've been you. I didn't want that. It just…wouldn't feel real to me…you know?"

And the thing was, I did. When I closed my eyes and leaned into him, I felt like one of them. I felt as if I'd just be another passing ship, someone he'd say "Yeah I slept with her" a few months later. I didn't want to be like that. That whole moment, it didn't feel…_real._

At that moment, our waitress was back to take our orders and give us our drinks. We were looking at each other so intensely and seriously, she didn't even try to make a pass at him and we didn't find her look funny anymore. When she walked away and we were left alone with our drinks, he looked at me, raised his glass, and said "To real moments."

I repeated what he'd said, bumped my glass against his, and drank in deeply, not only the drink, but also the perfect moment I was sharing with him.

* * *

><p>One hour later, we were in his car as he hurriedly put up the top. Storm clouds were approaching fast and we definitely didn't want to get the beautiful interior wet. When his top closed, it wasn't a moment too soon, because I heard the first drop hit the roof when it sealed. Moments later, the car was engulfed in rain water.<p>

"Are you sure you can drive home okay?" I asked nervously. I loved rain, but driving in it didn't make me feel safe. Especially not when I was in the passenger side.

"Don't worry, the wipers are great on this car and, believe it or not, I'm a very, very capable driver," he says to me. I let out a snort of laughter and he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll never doubt your divine driving again, Percy," I say sarcastically.

Driving home took twice as long as it did to get there due to traffic and the weather. When we finally got there, it was pouring down worse than ever.

"Well, the way I see it we have three options: One, we get out now and drown in this water. Two, we wait for it to get better and then leave, although Lord knows how long that will take. Or three, we just live in here because we never want to walk in this terrible rain. We have left-overs we can live on!"

I look at him, laugh, and say, "Let's just go with the first option. The sooner we get out of this, the sooner I can go to sleep."

"Okay," he says. "One the count of three then. One, two…THREE," and with that we both jump out of the car into the pouring rain. When we get out there, I run in, trying not to get drenched. When I realize how futile this is, I begin to laugh for some reason. And laugh and laugh and laugh. I double over because I'm laughing so hard. He reaches me and starts laughing equally as hard. We just stand there, his arms around me and howl with laughter. Slowly, but surely, we stumble inside, still laughing. We're still laughing even as we reach our door.

As I stumble with my key, I finally open the door. We both head inside, still chuckling a bit, when he reaches for my hand and grabs it. I look at our hands and then up to his face, which is suddenly peering into mine. His other hand reaches up to my wet face to find that familiar spot it was once before. His fingers tangle themselves in my hair while his palm rests against my face. His green eyes pose a question: _"You ready?"_ My eyes give him my silent agreement and he leans his forehead against mine. His hand frees mine and grasps my waist, pulling me closer to him. Both of my hands go up around his neck, finding his pulse which is fast, just like mine. He brushes some stray, wet curls back from my face before slowly leaning in to gently touch his lips to mine.

At our contact, my hands grip his neck hard and pull him closer to me while electricity shoots through my body. My lips fit perfectly against his, like we were designed to be together like this, only to be split apart. He pulls me closer to him, if humanly possible, and kisses me with more passion. As we fall back onto one of our beds, I know beyond a doubt, that this moment right here, is perfectly _real._

**A/N:** Awwwwww aren't they cute? Just so darn adorable. Just to be clear, they didn't have sex. There will be none of that in this story! I worked really hard on this and I'm really pleased with it. Please let me know what you think in a review! The faster you review, the faster I update! To those of you who have already reviewed, thanks ever so much, it means more to me than you will possibly know. Love you all!

P.S. This was my first time doing Percy's POV so let me know how you think I did! Reviews are much appreciated ! Love you guys!

P.P.S. So I have my own little system for when I update chapters and what not, but I'll give you a little hint on making me update more regularly: Review! The faster you review, the faster I update, I promise, so review a lot and I'll update!


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Yeah, so, I'm sorry to make people think that I really updated. I hate it when authors do that. But I really need your help. See, there's this guy. I hate him. He's kind of my worst enemy. He comes at the most inconvenient times and makes it hard for me to think or write or do anything useful. He's here right now. Some of you may have heard of him. His name? It's writer's block.

So, writer's block came and made me have no idea what to do for the next chapter. I mean, I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but I have no idea how to start it. You can help. How? In a review, just tell me what you think I should make happen in this story or what you would like to see. I would really appreciate it!

Love you all for sticking with this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth POV**

Two hours later, I'm safely asleep in my own bed. After our first hungry and intense kiss, Percy became much…sweeter. A side of him, I never knew existed. I would almost say he was…_loving_ in his movements and kisses. He was actually the one to stop and call it a night. Surprised, yet satisfied, I walked over to my own bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

At first.

Shortly into my sleep, I found myself thrashing and twisting on my bed as my subconscious recalled some of my worst memories. I saw my face, bloody and bruised, not for the first time. I saw myself forced to wear jeans and long sleeve shirts in the summer to hide the hideous cuts and blooming bruises that were on my arms. I saw my parents, sobbing when I finally told them. I saw him. His dark mysterious face calling to me. His mouth cussing me out at what I dared to do. Him, telling me he'd get me if it's the last thing he did.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being pulled into someone's arms. I was sobbing and shaking horribly. At first, I didn't even register who was holding me, all I knew is that I had a strong chest to sob into and secure arms to hold me. Someone was comforting me from above, shushing me and telling me it would be okay. Percy.

"You okay?" he asked after a while. "Bad dream?"

_You have no idea,_ I thought. I answered aloud, "Yeah…a really bad one."

He smoothed back my hair and kissed the top of my head. He was having difficulty staying on the single person bed that we were issued at Stanford. Eventually, he just told me to get up and led me over to the edge of the room and told me to just stand there. I stood in the sudden brightness that happened when he turned on the lights and just stared blankly as he scooted our beds next to each other. All they had was a base board and head board so it was still easily accessible to get both in and out, only now it would suit two people. He sat down and held his arms out. I rushed over and he held me tight.

"You want to watch something?" he asked kindly. Geez, I was such a jerk to this guy before. How did I ever fail to see this?

"You're letting me pick?" I asked sarcastically. Percy was a total control freak when it came to television. We had one plasma screen TV hanging in the corner (his) and it was almost constantly turned on to ESPN. Though, to give him credit, he did watch Supernatural, something that I'd become hooked on since meeting him.

"Well, I thought now would be a good time to get some Gilmore Girls out of the way," he replies equally sarcastically. But he does make a good point. I haven't watched Gilmore Girls on a big screen since I've been home. I turned it on it the background on my laptop for some background sound, but other than that, I haven't really watched it. So, I walk up and grab the first disc in season one, for his benefit. I was going to watch my favorite episodes, but if he's going to sit here and watch them with me, I might as well start at the beginning.

"You realize I wasn't really serious about Gilmore Girls right?" He asks incredulously.

"Maybe next time you should make a better suggestion then," I say with a smirk. I hear him let out a small groan as the screen lights up with my show. I silently laugh and snuggle closer into his chest. I feel his arms snake around my waist and hug me closer. The last thing I remember watching is Lorelei and Rory fighting about Chilton before I'm falling into a deep slumber.

And when I wake up, I have no recollection of the dream.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the bright sun shining in my face. I barely opened my eyes enough to see the dust swirling in the rays the sun is casting. I open them a little more to see the upright figure of a person sitting there with his arm around me, eyes focused forward. Percy. I follow his gaze to where he's watching the television, and I can barely believe what I'm seeing.<p>

"Oh my God," I let out. "What in the world is this?" From my reaction, one may think I caught him watching, oh, I don't know, porn maybe? But no. Percy Jackson is watching Gilmore Girls.

"Well, you fell asleep and I just had to know what was going on with Rory and Dean and then Lorelei and Max were getting involved but it's obvious her and Luke are supposed to be together and I just got so hooked and…I'm sorry," he finishes lamely. There's really no need to be sorry, I was just so super surprised that he wanted to watch it.

I laugh lightly and then reply, "You never need to apologize to me for watching mass amounts of Gilmore Girls. Now, which one are you on?"

"Christopher just returned," he says, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Christopher…? Percy, how long was I asleep?" I ask, freaking out slightly. I mean, I had to be out for a while for him to be that far along in season one.

"Oh, maybe…thirteen hours?"

"Thirteen hours? Percy I'm not allowed to sleep that long! It messes with my sleeping cycle!" I whine at him. I know it's not particularly his fault, but it feels good to have someone to finally blame. I jump up and look at the time. By golly, it was three freaking thirty! I haven't slept in until three thirty since…hell I've never slept in that late.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes lamely while still watching the television. I'm in awe that he is watching so much Gilmore Girls, so I just snuggle up close to him and watch too.

After about two hours he suggests we go get lunch. I have to shower first, so I hop up and get in the shower, thinking about how great this day has been, even though it's only lasted two hours.

An hour later I'm in his car on the way to this really excellent Thai restaurant just off campus. I turn on the radio and idly flip through until I hear that familiar tune coming out. The one that Percy hates and I just love. It's silent and he's not really paying much attention, so I turn it up all the way and start singing at the top of my lungs.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED, BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL YOU DON'T KNOW…OH OH, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Percy finally has enough sense by now to shut the radio off, which I just promptly turn back on and sing even louder.

"You know," Percy shouts over the song, "I only put up with this because you're my girlfriend!"

Um…what? Did Percy Jackson just call me his girlfriend? My singing promptly stops and his hands are suddenly clenched tight on the steering wheel. I turn the radio down.

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh, um, I just meant that you are a girl and you are also my friend. You know in the broadest sense of the word." This sounds really familiar, like he's quoting something. At first, I can't quite put my finger on it. Then it hits me, so I follow along to see if he keeps going.

"Okay…"

"I didn't mean that you were my girlfriend."

"Noted." Wait for it…is he going to say it?

"Annabeth?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Are you my girlfriend?"

I hide a smile as I say, "I am if you want me to be."

A pause. And then, "I do."

"Well I'm cool with that. And now that we're done quoting Gilmore Girls, can we please get out and go into this restaurant?" I ask, because neither one of us realized that we were at the Thai place. He smiles, nods, kisses my cheek, and then goes to open my door to lead me into the restaurant, hand in hand.

**So, that too way too long, but writers block is hard! And I just recently realized that I kind of wanted a fluff chapter because we don't want to get into Annabeth's past too soon now do we? :) **

**Thanks ever so much for reading, it means so much to me. Review please, but since this was short and fluffy, I will use this and the next chapter to get my required amount of reviews before I post another one instead of just using this one kay? Okay. **

**So, just for fun, anyone want to guess what went down in Annabeth's past? Post in a review! Let me know what you want to see happen in the upcoming chapters! :) Also, sorry about all of the Gilmore Girls references, I'm rewatching the series :) Let me know if you knew I was quoting them before I came out and said it! It was from when Rory and Dean were first getting together after the Chilton Formal :) Yepp, I'm an insane nerd. Also, the One Direction reference was out of nowhere too, but it's pretty big where I live so let me know what you think about them too!**

**Too long of an author's note, but thanks for reading! I'll try and update soon! Plus I have a new PJO story that takes place before, during, and after Percy gets taken to the Roman Camp. It's taking a while, but look out for it ;)**


End file.
